


Rings

by booksmusicandmagic



Series: Shadowhunter Short Stories [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksmusicandmagic/pseuds/booksmusicandmagic
Summary: Alec and the crew are going over mission details. Alec's distracted by his boyfriend's rings...





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to split my work, Shadowhunters One-shots/AUs, into multiple works. I just thought it would make them easier to handle.  
> Enjoy!

“Do you have any ideas, Mags?” Alec asks, turning to the man next to him.

The warlock nods. “We can ask a few of my friends to help… we can set a trap, maybe use someone as bait...”

As Magnus rattles on about how Ravenor demons seemed to love attacking random Shadowhunters, Alec watches the warlock dreamily.

 _What did I do to deserve this beautiful, confident man?_  He wonders.

As the others nod in agreement to whatever Magnus is saying, Alec reaches out and grabs Magnus’ hand from where it rests on the table. The warlock isn’t fazed, only squeezing the Shadowhunter’s hand tightly before continuing about how lesser demons were rather dumb creatures, really. Alec twists a ring on Magnus’ finger idly, marveling at the beautiful sapphires, emeralds, and rubies inlaid in the gold band. He pulls the ring off the warlock’s finger, moving it into a beam of sunlight. The light bounces off the gemstones, making them glow in an otherworldly fashion. Alec slides the ring onto his own index finger, frowning at how it seemed too big. Deciding he preferred it on Magnus’ hand, he grabs the warlock’s hand again, sliding the ring back into place and kissing the knuckle above it lightly.

As he releases the hand, he notices that everyone had stopped talking, staring at him with amusement on their faces. Alec blinks at them. “What?”

Isabelle’s eyes are shining, Clary is giggling, Jace raising an eyebrow at him. Alec turns toward Magnus, who grins. Alec automatically smiles back.

Isabelle laughs at the lovesick expression on Alec’s face, setting off Jace and Clary; the three of them fight to contain their bouts of giggles as the warlock and Shadowhunter watch them: One in amusement and one in confusion.

“What?” Alec demands again, cocking his head to the side. Magnus shakes his head, tugging Alec closer by his sleeve and kissing him lightly. Alec immediately melts into the warlock, arms snaking around his neck. The warlock pulls back, grinning at Alec affectionately.

“I love you, my adorable Alexander.” Alec frowns in confusion at his words but responds, “I love you too, Mags.” He leans down to kiss him again when Jace clears his throat behind him.

“Well, if you two are done,” he says loudly. “Let’s get on with this mission.”

Alec glares at Jace as his  _parabatai_  pulls him away, but not before he manages to steal another kiss from Magnus. He hears Jace making retching noises behind him and flips him off.

“I’ve seen you and Clary in worse situations, Jace,” Alec reminds the blonde, shutting him up and drawing a blush from Clary. Izzy laughs, looping her arm through his, pulling her brother to the weapons room.

“Come on, Alec, I need to get a new seraph blade,” she says, tugging him along. Alec laughs, letting her lead him through the halls of the Institute. When they reach the room, Izzy heads to the blades while Alec wanders over to grab a quiver of arrows.

As he carefully runes the sharp arrowheads, he hears Isabelle say, “Magnus makes you happy, doesn’t he?” Alec turns toward his sister, a smile stretching across his face at the mention of the warlock. “Of course,” he replies, slinging his bow and quiver onto his shoulder. Izzy grins at him.

“Happiness suits you, big brother,” she whispers, before linking their arms again, the two of them heading back to make sure that Magnus hadn’t cursed Jace  _too_  badly yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and requests welcome!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -booksmusicandmagic


End file.
